Strawberries
by you.broke.a.promise
Summary: Sasuke&Sakura. Sasuke and Sakura have an actual conversation... but what's it got to do with strawberries?


**Title**: Strawberries

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto. I wish I did. (They're so funny!!)

**Rating**: K+ (silly one-shot)

**Distribution**: Go ahead and take it. Just credit me and tell me where it's going.

**Pairing**: SasuSaku

**A/N**: At the bottom!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura was on her way home. Skipping excitedly, she let her thoughts focus on him. The one she was so helplessly infatuated with. Uchiha Sasuke. After their training yesterday, she had happily asked him out on another date, to which he'd replied,

"_I don't think so."_

However, Sakura did not give up. Haruno Sakura was never one to give up. Well, at least not on the boy she loved. She would not give Yamanaka Ino the satisfaction of snickering and whispering so low that only Sakura could hear,

"_He turned you down again, Forehead! It's cause he likes __**me**__... and my perfectly normal forehead. You're such a freak."_

Sakura shuddered at the thought of seeing Sasuke and Ino together. It made her want to curl up and die.

She shook her head and focused on her mission of the moment: A shower.

She was just about home. She could almost feel the hot beads of water as they splashed against her skin. The lathered soap and the satisfying unintentional giggle that always came out of her mouth when she was clean. No more dirt. What a satisfying thought. She was now dead set on getting home to follow through with her fantasy but something stopped her dead in her tracks. She backed up a few feet and saw Uchiha Sasuke sitting all by himself on the edge of the river.

Sakura allowed the brief grin to sneak up on to her lips before she pushed it back down to a smile and walked over to where Sasuke was sitting and plopped herself down next to him.

"Whatcha doing out here all by yourself, Sasuke-kun?" She asked in a voice that she thought was adorable.

He grunted, a small "Hn."

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me," She said, a small smile tugging on her lips. "I'll still keep you company."

They sat there for a few moments in silence before he said, "Why do you always smell like that?"

She was mortified.

_**Does he mean why do we always smell so dirty and sweaty and gross? This is bad. What do we say? **_Inner Sakura was panicking.

"Uhm, smell like what, Sasuke-kun?"

"Like.. Strawberries."

A blush instantly covered her cheeks.

_**Well, okay, at least we don't smell bad...**_

"Uhm, I don't know... It's just my..shampoo." But she did know. The shampoo she used because she saw Ino buy it, listening to a rumor that Sasuke liked the smell of the juicy red fruit.

"Hn."

Sakura smiled. "What kind of shampoo do you use, Sasuke-kun?"

He didn't answer, just kept staring listlessly into the river. She jumped a few minutes later when he did answer. "Why does it matter?"

Sakura didn't really know what to say to that. "I don't know.. It doesn't really I guess." The blush that had been trying to fade was back. "I guess its because your hair always looks so... well, I was just... do you use conditioner?"

Inner Sakura was freaking out. _**HOW COULD YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT?? That's so stupid!! He's gonna think you're an idiot!! Conditioner? What's WRONG with you!?**_

"I don't use conditioner." Sasuke said, somewhat annoyed that she was sitting there, talking to him about conditioners.

His eyes widened when he felt her hands on his head. Her fingers were gently kneading his scalp, and he couldn't bring himself to pull away, it felt so... good. Good was nothing compared to what he'd been feeling since his parents died.

He was at a loss when she stopped a few minutes later, but said nothing.

Sakura was surprised that he hadn't objected the second she's slipped her fingers through his soft raven locks. They sat there in silence for a few moments.

"Arigato, Sasuke-kun," Sakura stood up and left him by the river bank.

He sat there in wonder. _What is she thanking _me_ for?_

_--------------_

**I don't know if I really liked it. The one-shot came to me in the shower. It's kinda stupid but hey, I'll live.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
